Plan C
by flowersdontlast
Summary: Slash, Malec. Poco más que decir. [Como parece ser que no queda claro, esta historia está completa. No va a tener continuación.]


Escrito para el kink!meme de minor_fandoms, la comunidad de Livejournal. Y publicado entre los cien y pico comentarios que lleva ya esta entrada.

**Pairing:** Malec (Alec/Magnus)

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** The Mortal Instruments, así como todos sus personajes, pertenece a Cassandra Clare.

**Prompts:** Sangre, cuero, cicatrices.

Y si el slash no te va... ¿qué haces aquí? Porque esto no tiene ni agumento xDD

Espero que os guste ^^

* * *

**Plan C**

Magnus había perdido la cuenta. De verdad la había perdido.

¿Cuántas veces había sucedido aquello?

Alec se desplomó aún antes de llegar a la cama, apestando a sangre, sudor y fango. Empapado, su suave cabello negro desgreñado, sucio. Y sus ojos. Oh, el mago sintió su lengua secarse al ver sus ojos.

Abiertos de par en par, irritados, brillantes. La luz tenue de la lámpara de su mesilla de noche reflejándose en las pupilas de forma antinatural. El azul más muerto, más deslucido que nunca. Le miró, desde el suelo, demasiado débil para levantarse, demasiado orgulloso para pedir ayuda, y Jace - ah, ¿que aquel niñato de cara bonita todavía estaba allí? - le levantó sin decir una palabra y le dejó en la cama.

El joven Cazador de Sombras - todo oro y marfil, incluso sucio y manchado de barro como estaba - salió de la habitación en silencio.

Y Jace, nunca se callaba. NUNCA. Siempre tenía algo ingenioso e increíblemente irritante que decir. Y si no decía nada... bueno. Entonces, algo planeaba.

En el pasillo, fue incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo la sonrisa satisfecha que luchaba por dibujarse en su rostro. Tarareando suavemente, les dejó solos.

Magnus esperó con los ojos cerrados al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Luego los abrió, para encontrarse los de Alec fijos en él. Se sintió incapaz de leer su expresión. Incapaz de intentarlo, más bien.

Qué cansado estaba de todo aquello.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Él le miró, tirado de cualquier forma sobre su colcha violeta. Como un muñeco roto. Cicatrices, sangre y Marcas en cada centímetro de su piel. Colocó una mano sobre su frente, y le sorprendió cuando Alec no apartara la vista, y tampoco la cara. Sólo le contempló, y sus ojos azules, normalmente tan vivos, no le dijeron nada. Nada. Sólo le devolvieron la mirada, cada vez más similares a los de una muñeca de porcelana.

En la mesilla, junto a la lámpara, ya había una palangana llena de agua, varios paños y vendas y un enorme bote de desinfectante. Magnus le quitó la parte de arriba, con cuidado, dejando a la vista el torso machacado, lleno de cicatrices, del Cazador. Antes de poner detenerse ya tenía las yemas de sus dedos sobre la fina piel que cubría las costillas.

- Estás más delgado - _más delgado que la última vez_.

- Y a ti qué más te da - la voz de Alec era apenas un gruñido, ronco y bajo. Magnus sintió algo cálido y líquido sonreírle, traidor, desde su bajo vientre. Y el joven sonrió, lleno de sarcasmo y tan sólo medio consciente, antes de mirar para otro lado.

No era el momento. La parte lógica y sensata de su cerebro - porque Magnus poseía una mente muy bien organizada debajo de las capas de purpurina y pintura - lo tenía muy claro.

Pero la parte no sensata, la que solía erigirse reina del lugar cerca de Alec, estaba haciendo cosas que no debía, como mandar sangre y hormonas a los lugares equivocados.

Deslizó la palma de la mano por el abdomen plano y duro del Cazador, y se inclinó entre el rechinar de sus pantalones de cuero hasta reposar su frente en la pálida y sudorosa de éste. Al llegar al ombligo, Alec empezó a temblar, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Y cuando Magnus le besó, lo único que hizo fue mascullar algo similar a "Puto Jace" antes de devolvérselo.

Había demasiada saliva, demasiada sangre. El cuero le daba calor. Todo le daba calor, sobre todo las manos temblorosas de Alec en su cuello, en su espalda, y finalmente en sus glúteos, apretando y sin dejarle escapar, cuando se situó encima de él.

Como si fuera a huir

Ahora las manos estaban dentro del pantalón, entre el cuero y la piel, frías y húmedas y a la vez tan, oh, tan increíblemente cálidas. Y su boca en el cuello pálido, saboreando sangre y sudor, delineando cicatrices con la lengua. Y Alec tan débil y tan jodidamente hermoso, todo labios rojos y ojos azules, febriles. Debería estar prohibido que a alguien le sentara tan bien la sangre.

De repente, ya no llevaba camiseta. Había desaparecido en algún lugar mucho menos interesante que lo que estaba debajo de él, acariciándole todo por encima del cuero, forzándole a besarle más, con más lengua y con más saliva, más rápido. Cuando se dejó caer encima de él, sintió su erección, y no pudo evitar un gemido. Alec le mordió el labio, con más fuerza de la necesaria, y luego bajó por su cuello, succionando, lamiendo la piel dorada.

A Magnus se le antojó que todavía llevaban demasiada ropa. Sin embargo, al intentar bajarse sus pantalones, el Cazador no le dejó.

- No - le susurró en el oído, caliente y húmedo, ronco -, tú no.

Le acarició por encima del pantalón una vez más, y Magnus recordó lo mucho que le gustaba a Alec el cuero.

* * *

A lo mejor lo continuo. No aseguro nada, pero me he dejado un montón de cosas por ahí que merecen una explicación. El por qué los pensamientos de Magnus al principio del fic, por ejemplo, o por qué es Jace el que "provoca" la escenita. Es el primer fic slash que escribo, así que espero que no se vea muy raro y eso xDDD

En fin. Los reviews me hacen feliz. Mucho. Muchísimo. Muchisisisisismo. ¿Pilláis la idea? :DDDD


End file.
